


Nightmare

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Octopunkmedia - Fandom
Genre: Detroit Evolution, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Octopunkmedia, Post-Canon, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: "Nines...""I am RK900, the new Cyberlife prototype, ready to assist you" the android responded, cold and stoic, and he felt like he lost his ground, falling into a large abyss, his heart ripping in half.No, no, no, not this, not like this.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 3
Kudos: 225





	Nightmare

_It was bright._

_Everything was so god damned bright!_

_The chairs smelled like new rubber, the walls were pristine clean, the floor reflected the image of whoever walked by, and it was insane how different it felt from a hospital, even if in theory should be one._

_The hallways were quiet and there were bright lights everywhere. There was no peace, no dark spot to hide in, and the longer he stayed in that god forbidden waiting room, the more he felt his insides twisting and turning, his hands shaking and the sweat coming down his temples as he avoided any water from coming out of his eyes. It was too fucking much, and he was alone._

_Alone as he always was._

_No one to hold his hand, no one there to talk to him. He looked around slowly, trying to find a living soul, but his eyes moved over the glass walls in front of him and immediately drifted back down to his lap. He couldn't look up, he couldn't face his worst fears. The steady beeping was still ringing in his ears as he tried to push himself away from that place._

_Why was he always alone?_

_He let out a sob, small and quiet, and covered his face so that no one could see him cry. There was no one to see it, but even so, he wanted to cover himself up and make sure that nothing, no one, in no way, would see the tears that left his eyes and got soaked up by his jacket. He was tired-no, exhausted, and he didn't know how he was going to deal with all the feelings that stormed through his insides. He just wanted to leave, but he couldn't leave._

_He would never._

_Days seemed to pass right before his eyes, and there he was, sitting on that same chair, with doctor Maria standing in front of him. She was saying something, babbling about it, but he couldn't hear it at all. He knew what she was saying, he didn't have to hear. When she left, he saw the body in the next room rise, and his legs pushed him up as quickly as they could as he ran inside the glass room, breathing hard as the tears went down his cheeks._

_"Nines..."_

_"I am RK900, the new Cyberlife prototype, ready to assist you" the android responded, cold and stoic, and he felt like he lost his ground, falling into a large abyss, his heart ripping in half._

_No, no, no, not this, not like this._

_He reached up as he fell into the darkness, while Nines stared at him from the top of the canyon, surrounded by light, a light he couldn’t reach, he could hold onto, and he did nothing to help, Nines just stared, cold, lifeless, as he fell deeper and deeper, screaming, crying, trying to hold on to anything._

Gavin gasped as he woke up, jolting awake and sitting up in a quick movement that would have left him dizzy if he wasn't with his adrenaline up to the highest degree. He breathed hard, panting, staring forward at the TV, feeling himself all sweaty and gross, a single tear coming down his eye before he wiped it quickly and looked around, desperately looking for something.

His cat meowed in annoyance as he moved over to grab his cellphone, taking a few tries to finally type the right password, before he pressed his emergency contact and closed his eyes as he waited for them to pick up.

After a single ring, there he was.

"Gavin?" Nines' soft voice came through the line, and Gavin let out a gasp he didn't know he was holding, holding his own tank top tight in his hand over his heart as he immediately tried to control himself. Everything was okay. It was just a bad dream. Just a nightmare. "Gavin? Gavin are you okay?"

"Y-yeah tin can" he said, his voice breaking slightly as he sniffled and let out a relieved sigh. "Yeah... I'm fine."

"Are you having nightmares again? Do you want me to come over?" Nines asked, always worried and ready to help, but Gavin just shook his head and laid down again, reaching for the cat.

"No I'm good now... I just needed to hear your voice" he admitted, quietly, looking down at his purring cat as he held the phone tight in his hand. "Can you come over in the morning? Like breakfast time?" he asked, knowing Nines would want to talk and there was no way he would talk about any of that at work.

"Yes of course Gavin... call me if you need anything and please try to get some more sleep" Nines said, knowing what Gavin meant by coming over, and letting him rest again. Gavin smiled to himself, closing his eyes again.

"Will do. Night Nines."

"Goodnight Gavin."

When Nines arrived at the apartment, it was seven sharp. Gavin opened the door, still somewhat sleepy from waking up fifteen minutes ago, but he wiped the sleep off his eyes and yawned as he pushed his hair back. Once inside, Nines closed and locked the door and looked at him worriedly.

That look plus the silence that followed was enough for Gavin to simply lean in and steal a kiss from Nines that left his little LED yellow. How had he found himself such a shy little android?

"Morning" Gavin said with a loopy smile, heading into the kitchen where his cat was already making a fuzz about food, and Nines took a second before he followed him, both easily falling into their little places as Nines served Gavin some just made coffee and Gavin made sure to clean his cat's bowl of water.

They stayed in silence during the chores, cooking breakfast and watching the cat, and once Gavin had some eggs and bacon with some side coffee and Nines had his daily thririum dosage in hands, they both sat down and began taking their breakfast together, both knowing the conversation was about to start.

"So... Was it the same nightmare as before?" Nines asked, softly, breaking the ice, and Gavin had to hold back a sigh. In a way, yes. He had been having nightmares like this for a few weeks now. But also no, because he had never told Nines about them, so Nines probably thought they were the same nightmares as in dying alone in the cold winter.

Oh how times had changed.

"No" Gavin said, taking a gulp from his coffee and sighing. "In fact I have been lying to you for... a few weeks" he added, and watched as Nines' LED turned from yellow to red and his eyebrows furrowed. "I have stopped having that nightmare about me dying in the street for a long, long time now. So every time these last weeks when I told you they were that nightmare, I was lying. Sorry about that."

"Gavin..." Nines said, and the disappointment was real in hi voice. He stopped and let out a calm sigh before his LED turned yellow. "Look, as much as I understand your need to keep things for yourself, and I respect it, I also know that lying isn't going to make you feel any better, if not even worst. So please, next time you don't want to talk about a subject, just tell me so. Don't lie."

"Easier said than done" Gavin chuckled but when he looked at Nines, he furrowed his eyebrows, making Gavin's cheeky smile disappear. "Fine fine sorry..."

"So now... do you want to tell me about that nightmare or would you rather we forget about it and move on?" he asked politely, and Gavin let out a deep sigh before shaking his head.

"No I wat to tell you. Maybe that's the answer to stop having them" he said, looking at his eggs before looking back up at Nines. "My nightmares have to do with you."

Nines LED turned red for a split second before turning back to yellow, and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Me?"

"Yes you" Gavin said, pointing the fork at Nines with a fake frown and then chuckling. "Don't worry it's not... um... I'll explain it to you. I keep having nightmares about when Ada corrupted your files."

He gave Nines a keep look and the android seemed to relax a little at that clarification.

"What about it?" he asked, and Gavin sighed, playing with his eggs silently.

"Well... there have been different iterations of the same nightmare... in some you just... don't wake up and they have to destroy you. In some you simply stay in a coma forever. The one last night... you woke up, but they had to reset you so you didn't remember me at all" he said, softly, and looked up at Nines again, to see his worried little robot face. It would be adorable if it wasn't making him feel so vulnerable. "Stuff like that..."

"You and your nightmares about things that did not happen" Nines said, with a small smile, trying to lighten up the mood and indeed making a small smile show up on Gavin's face. Then he turned soft and moved his hand, offering it to Gavin, and it slowly turned white and robotic as it always did. "I'm here."

Gavin almost, almost let out a sob at that, but he didn't, simply letting go of his knife and holding Nines' hand back, feeling the cold android surface, the little lines that made his circuits and wiring... he was beautiful, and Gavin didn't know how to deal with that very well.

How had he turned out so lucky?

"I really... really don't want to lose you" he whispered, tangling their fingers slowly, and looking back up at Nines, seeing him giving Gavin a smile.

"And you won't. I'm right here. For whatever you need, Gavin" he said, firm and sure, his LED finally turning to blue. Gavin sighed and stood up, leaning over the table and holding Nines' face with his other hand after letting go of the fork, lifting his head up and kissing him slow and gentle over their food, just because he really wanted to.

He was scared of giving himself so openly to someone, but he felt like Nines was his most secure bet, and the one he truly wanted the most. And he would probably keep getting nightmares, but he would always have a safe place to go, no matter how bad the dream was.

He wasn't going to lose his Nines, not now and not ever.


End file.
